You Are My Child
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Even after vanquishing the Turks, Vlad endures a painful nightmare of what unthinkable fate might have happened to his precious children if he'd not intervened and defied the sultan's order. If he hadn't had the chance! One-shot. VladXMirena Rated T for dark themes and thematic elements.


**Hello, here is a new Dracula Untold fanfic. It's rather dramatic. I don't own DU, but I do own Sarai. This setting takes place after the movie of DU. Any details in here that seem unrealistic, I put them in because this is a dream that Vlad is having during the night.**

* * *

Prince Vlad Tepes sighed heavily in exhaustion. The passed seven days had felt more like one hundred years. Everything and everyone he held dear had nearly been stripped away from him. Desperate to save his people and his family, he turned to the forces of evil for help. It had been a test of heart that he never wanted to go through again! For three days, he had been a vampire, who must resist the urge to drink human blood, despite an overpowering urge to drink. With God's help, Vlad had resisted, vanquished the Turks and saved his kingdom! His people had nearly destroyed him when they'd discovered his dark secret, but after he had defeated their greatest feared enemies, their overturned respect, love, and admiration for him had been refueled and burned brighter than ever for his sacrifice!

His family: his beautiful Mirena, the best wife in the world; his young, impressionable son Ingeras who wanted to be just like him when he grew up; and his lovely princess daughter Sarai; they were safe. They were together. He would love them to the end of his days, but he could've lost them! He gazed down at his sleeping wife, holding her close. He could never get over the impossible depth of her outward beauty. He'd meant it when he'd said that it put the rest of the cruel world to shame. But she was more than that: she was brave and kind-hearted. Although she'd been shocked and disappointed when she'd learned he was a vampire, she'd still done her best to help him keep focus on why he was doing it, and to keep perspective. Her love is what had carried him through.

Vlad's heart swelled with warmth for his family, but as he slept peacefully, his mind drifted to what could've easily happened…

* * *

"You have no choice, Prince. Obey, or suffer the consequences." Hamza Bey smirked at Vlad, who cringed in dismay as the Sultan's lead soldier snapped his finger and his army of bloodthirsty Turks pompously marched out of the Great Hall. Ingeras and Sarai ran to their mother.

"It must be done." Cazan, Vlad's trusted adviser said grimly. "All of these things, courage, anger, even love. None of these can matter to a prince. The only thing that matters is his duty to his people." Vlad glared at him in disbelief.

The next morning, after spending a tense night trying to calm his children and wrestling with how to prevent this, Vlad and Mirena had agreed that he would personally meet with Mehmed and try to convince him to change his mind about the kingdom's boys. But just before he left, Mirena came running out of the castle, crying out his name. Vlad ran to her. "Mirena, what is it?" He asked with concern. "Is it the children?"

"Yes." Mirena panted anxiously. "Vlad, they're gone!"

"Gone?" Vlad sputtered. "Are you sure? Perhaps they went into the garden..."

"No. I'm telling you, they're _gone!"_ Mirena wailed. "I searched all over for them and no one has seen them since last night!"

Vlad tightly gripped her shaking arms. What could this mean? "Don't worry, I'll find them." He told Mirena calmly. "They can't be far." He gently broke away from her and summoned Dimitru. "Have you seen Sarai or Ingeras?" He asked urgently.

"No, Vlad. I have not." Dimitru said. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not know." Vlad furrowed his brows. "Mirena cannot seem to find them. Have you seen Cazan? I need you, Captain Petru, and he to accompany me to Mehmed's camp."

"I'll try to find him." Dimitru nodded to his prince. "Tell Mirena not to worry, Vlad. I'm sure the children are around somewhere." Vlad went back to calm his petrified wife.

"I'll take another look, just to be sure." He told her. "You might want to double-check the castle."

"All right." Mirena shuddered. She could not rid herself of the sickly twist of anxiety churning inside her stomach that something was very wrong. Vlad met her back in the courtyard. "Nothing!" She whimpered.

"No sign on the grounds either." Vlad frowned. Now he _was_ getting worried.

"Vlad, I..." Mirena began to shed tears. Vlad wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll find them." He said confidently. Suddenly, Dimitru galloped up to them on his horse and dismounted before the steed halted.

"Vlad! Vlad!" Dimitru yelled. "Vlad, I just learned from the Lookout that no one has seen Cazan since yesterday. _But,_ he _did_ see a hunched over figure leaving the castle walls before dawn this morning. And, he had two smaller figures with him."

Vlad stiffened in anger. His fingers curled with rage. How had this happened? "Why, that pig-headed buzzard!" He snarled.

"Oh, Vlad!" Mirena cried in horror. Her face was white as a sheet. She nearly slipped from Vlad's arms in a faint, but both men held her up. Mirena sobbed into her husband's strong, masculine body.

"He did it. He really did it..." Vlad could barely breathe. He could not believe that his trusted adviser would betray them like this, but he had! Vlad couldn't see straight. His children! His precious son and daughter had been turned over into the hands of the enemy...behind his back! "Cazan will pay for this." He seethed under his breath.

"He's taken both Ingeras and Sarai to Mehmed." Dimitru stated angrily.

"No!" Mirena wept. "Vlad, our children! Cazan's giving them to the sultan! _Our children!_ Vlad, do something! Go after him! Get them back!" Mirena screeched at her husband. He looked into her distressed, inflamed eyes. She was truly scared, she was desperate, she was heartbroken. He'd promised her that nothing would ever happen to their children for as long as he was alive. Now, they'd been stolen from them! Vlad couldn't stand the betrayal in her soft blue eyes. It made him feel like he was stabbing her with a jagged knife. She was looking up to him, begging him to keep his promise.

"I'll get them back." Vlad told her firmly. "Dimitru, summon the men and Captain Petru. If you find Cazan, detain him and arrest him! Take him to the dungeon and put him in the stocks!" Then he looked back to his wife. "Mirena, listen to me. I won't let this happen. I will go and bring our children back. I love you." He firmly wrapped his arms around her. She cried on him and kissed him passionately.

"Be careful." She told him. "Go save our children!"

"I will." Vlad looked at her, cupping her face. "I will _not_ return until I have our son and daughter at my side. I'll bring them back to you. I promise!"

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

Prince Vlad Tepes searched far and wide every single day for his missing son and daughter.

When he'd ridden to confront Mehmed, the sultan quickly disappeared, him and his entire army. But every single day, just as Vlad found the camp over a ridge, one hundred thousand Turks ambushed him. It would take them all day to fight them off, then he would be exhausted by nightfall. Not only that, but by nightfall, the army will have moved on.

Vlad had not been home since the day Sarai and Ingeras had been stolen from him and Mirena. He'd made her a promise, and he was going to keep it. Perhaps God was guiding him and finally showing him some mercy, for Vlad once again found the Turkish army camp! Only this time, none of the troops hindered him. Slithering down the hill like a snake, he made his way down into the swamp of Turks.

* * *

He crept around, trying not to stumble over the pegs holding up the tents. He carefully scanned the grounds for his children. Where were they? He almost bumped into one of the guards! Stealthily sneaking up behind him so as not to make a sound, he covered the guy's mouth and dragged him away.

It was stuffy to breathe in, but the Turkish helmet would camouflage his face as he mingled amongst the other soldiers. He didn't want Mehmed to recognize him. If the sultan did, he would do one of two things: pull up stakes and flee, or taunt the prince as he tortured his children! Vlad wanted to sneak in and get both his son and daughter out of there before anyone realized what was happening.

Vlad heard young voices, of boys. He followed them and found himself at the training ground. His stomach twisted in a suffocating knot, as he recognized the horrific scenario plus he saw his own dear child in this hell-hole. Too many gut-wrenching memories played before his eyes. There was his little Ingeras, his upper body bare with ugly red slashes on his back and front sides. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, like a wild animal, as one of the guards jabbed a sword into the ground, Ingeras charged at one of the hay bales. Screaming like an eagle, he slashed through the hay bale, then flailed severing it to bits. The soldier punched Ingeras in the arm to show his approval, but the boy-hating the way he'd been betrayed, and not knowing how to cope or live any other way in this hell hole- briskly whipped around and slit the guy's arm open with his sword. The man yelped in pain. His fellow soldiers sneered at him, chuckling at Ingeras's spunk.

Vlad shuddered. He remembered those days in his youth all too well. This was the life he'd tried to save his son, his people's sons from! His heart cracked at the sight of his precious little Ingeras, being trained to become a ruthless, devilish killer! Vlad vowed that he would get him out of this, but first he had to find his daughter. The Turkish camp was not a place for any woman!

It had torn him up, seeing his once innocent boy turned into a robot for the Turks' pleasure and purpose. Ingeras was being raised to be just like he had been. But as he'd gazed closely, Vlad swore he could still see it! Ingeras's fiery manner was enough to send a flock of crows in the opposite direction. But it was in his eyes, Vlad knew it! Behind those hate-trained, pained, vindictive, fury-fed eyes, Vlad could see the pleading innocence of a small child seeking out protection. It was locked up deep down, but Vlad could see it, deep down, trapped like a caged animal. And Vlad was determined to free it! He'd save his son and get him back home where he belonged!

Vlad heard lively but haunting chant music coming from the largest, and brightest colored tent. That's where Mehmed must be. Grateful for the helmet so no one recognized him, he slowly wormed his way inside amongst the crowd. No one noticed him or cared for his presence. Obviously, Mehmed was throwing a party for his fellow troops, including those from neighboring armies. "Ahh. Well, now, my brothers." Mehmed addressed the group, clapping his hands together. "How about some entertainment?" The men cheered, hurting Vlad's ears. Mehmed glanced in his direction, but only saw him as another face among his guests. Vlad grimaced. He loathed the Turks' form of 'entertainment', and his pity went out to whichever poor soul would be used as the eye of their lustful activities. He would soon find out. "Bring out my finest treasure!" Mehmed ordered Hamza Bey.

What ensued next sent Vlad's already upside down world into a tail spin. He cringed as Hamza Bey returned, sickly grinning, with a young lady. The men howled, whistled, jeered, and made indecent, hungry remarks as their eyes feasted.

Vlad's stomach churned. Tears sprang to his bulging, shattered eyes. "Sarai!" He sucked in a nauseous breath as he peered from under his helmet lid. He clenched his mighty fists. Vlad's heart dropped as he gazed deeply grief-stricken at the pretty slip of a young woman who had once been known as his daughter. She was bizarrely adorned, all out in Turkish female ornaments-Mehmed had expensive taste-. Her beautiful eyes were hidden underneath loud makeup. Her skimpy, gaudy outfit-if it could even be called that!-was hideously revealing the parts of her body that only a husband should be allowed to see! The joy in her youthful face was gone. She looked so drained, drained of every ounce of happiness at all, as if this was the only life she'd ever known. Vlad's heart ached sharply for her, and he glowered dangerously, fire crackling through his veins as he watched these predatory men-Mehmed's comrades-gawk at _his_ daughter, hungrily licking their lips as if they were a pack of wolves preying on a graceful gazelle.

Mehmed had his arm closely wrapped around Sarai's waist, at which she flinched but did not resist. There was no point in fighting him, she'd tried that once, which had ended in results she didn't want to relive! Mehmed gloated, with a skin-crawling smirk, at his prized display. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. Vlad bristled. Sarai meekly, painstakingly stepped away from him and began a seductive dance. The men jeered and applauded with lustful eyes. Outraged, heartbroken, hot tears dripped down Vlad's eyes as he helplessly watched his prisoner daughter begrudgingly entertain the men, the disgust etched in every line of her beautiful face. Mehmed grinned smugly in satisfaction, more than pleased at how his great trophy was feeding his army of scumbags.

Vlad was furious. This inhumane celebration had to be thwarted somehow. But Mehmed would never give up such a pleasurable concubine. Not in a million years. Vlad's heart burned with searing rage inside his chest at Cazan, his ex-trusted adviser who had given Vlad and Mirena's beloved children their unwanted, unmerited ticket to this venomous wilderness. He blamed himself over and over for underestimating the man, for not watching over his own children like he should have. He'd sworn on his life that he would find them and bring them to their devastated mother.

Vlad glanced around the tent, filled to the brim with savage warriors. He was anxiously contemplating the best maneuver to rid this place of these monsters, save his children, and flee. Then an idea hit him when his eyes fell on the tent pegs and the poles holding the large canvas up. Perfect! Slinking behind the crowd, totally unnoticed, he prowled around, slipping his sword on the ropes holding the shelter in place. He severed the ropes, then snuck back in. None of the hooligans had noticed the tent loosen, they were too busy feeding their warped male weaknesses on Vlad's princess. "Don't you worry, Sarai." Vlad whispered underneath his helmet. "I'm getting you out of here...for good!"

Snatching a Turkish flag pole, Vlad let out his infamous war cry, charging right through the barrage of men. He swung the heavy beam in all directions, thwacking whoever was in his path. Needless to say, the Turks were completely cut off guard and most of them unprepared for this crazed exhibition. Sarai screamed in fear. Mehmed was dumbfounded. Where had this uncivilized foreigner come from? And how did he get in here? The men drew their razor sharp blades and scurried to Vlad, all anxious to be the first one to take him out. But, being the former fierce, terror-instilling warrior that he was, Vlad evaded their blows and returned the attempts back on them with his sword and the flag. Some of them he slugged, some of them he wiped out with the wooden stake, some he slew with his own sword. As fast as they came at him, as fast he topped them.

Mehmed calmly drew his own sword, and delved into the frenzied mob. But Vlad had seen him. Taking out the soldiers, Vlad came right at Mehmed and killed him. The soldiers froze in bewilderment. Sarai's face was awestruck, half relived, half terrified. She fled the tent, not sticking around to find out what happened next. Vlad wiped out the rest of the Turks in the tent. When he ventured outside into the daylight, he was shocked that none of the other Turks surrounding the area were coming after him.

Vlad looked to his right, and noticed Sarai. She stood to the side, hugging her arms around herself, uselessly attempting to cover the bare parts of her grisly exposed body. Vlad returned his sword into the sheath, and slowly approached her, so as not to frighten her. She was grateful to her rescuer, who'd slain her daily tormentor. But she was scared of him too. She slowly backed away from him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Vlad spoke reassuringly underneath his helmet, hiding his facial identity. Sarai gulped hard, shivering, from shame, fear, and relief.

"W-what are you going to do?" Sarai asked timidly. Vlad's shoulders drooped. He hated seeing his own child afraid of him.

"I won't harm you." Vlad said in a choking voice. "Here, put this around you." Vlad told her kindly, wrapping his large red cloak around her body, which enveloped her. Sarai clenched it for dear life, thankful for a covering, of any kind!

"Thank you, Sir. You are very kind." Sarai looked up at him gratefully. "I hate to look like this, but I have no choice." Living for a whole year as Mehmed's concubine, she'd almost completely forgotten what true kindness was!

Vlad gently touched her shoulder. At first, she flinched fearfully, but then she began to relax at his familiar, protective touch. "I'm so sorry." Vlad told her sadly. "I'm so sorry for everything you've had to be put through in this demonic rat hole, my dear. But I'll keep you safe, till the end of my days. I promise!" Tears filled Sarai's eyes. It had been so long since she or her brother had been shown genuine kindness. "It's all right. Go ahead and cry. I won't thrash you. I promise." Sarai let the tears slip down her face. "That's it." Vlad said softly, trying to comfort his little girl. "There, there. Now we must help your brother."

"My...my brother? How did you..." Vlad removed his helmet to reveal his handsome, bold, tender countenance. Sarai's jaw dropped and her knees gave way. Vlad gripped her so that she didn't fall. "P-p-p..."

"Sarai." Vlad smiled with tears. "Oh, Sarai. My darling daughter!"

"Papa?! Papa! Papa! Oh, Papa!" Sarai cried out. Vlad smothered her in his strong arms. "Oh, Papa! _Where have you been?_ I thought we'd never see you again!"

"I know. I know, my love." Vlad kissed her hair.

"Why, Papa? Why?!" Sarai sobbed. "Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you stop Cazan?"

This time, tears did slip from his eyes. Vlad looked down into her face. "Sarai, I tried to find you! I swear I did! I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm sorry I took so long." Vlad said, kissing her head. "And I'll never let either of you out of my sight again!"

"Papa, you _didn't_ give Cazan permission to take us away, did you?" Sarai asked sadly. Vlad's heart broke. How could she ever believe such a thing?

"Oh, no! No, no, no, my dear, dear daughter!" Vlad wailed. "I would never! Your mother and I didn't know what he was up to. I went after you when we found out. I would never give up you or Ingeras, for all the riches in the world. You are my children."

"Oh, Papa." Sarai hid her face in his chest. Vlad wept as he held her close to himself. He was almost afraid he was going to bruise or crush her perfect body from his embrace. "I told myself you wouldn't! Can we _please_ go home?"

"Yes. Yes, my love. We're going home." Vlad smiled tearfully. "After we rescue your brother. Come with me." He firmly grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

Vlad put his helmet back on so no one would suspect him as an intruder. If they saw Sarai with him, they supposed he was just another soldier who decided to have some fun with their master's concubine. Well, if Mehmed found out, the stupid fellow would lose his head. Vlad's tense shoulders sagged in relief. At least he could pass through safely with his daughter.

They reached the training ground. Both of them nearly vomited in unspeakable horror. Several of the boys had been shackled again in their chains. They were being ruthlessly thrashed. But worst of all, Ingeras had been singled out and was in the middle of the dirt patch. They were whipping him, and yelling things in Turkish, about how he was an example of what would happen if any of the other slaves turned on their overseers like he had. Sarai couldn't bear to look and see the cruel appointed overseer heartlessly jerk the wicked whip down on her helpless little brother. Each new flogging, left another new, bright red slash across his body and he cried out in unearthly anguish.

"Papa!" Sarai cried in a whisper, hiding her face in his side. Vlad gripped her arm. Then he looked down into her eyes.

"No matter what you hear, _stay right here!"_ He told her. Sarai meekly obeyed. She huddled on the ground, wrapping his red cloak around herself and trying to cover her ears, trying to shut out the horrific screams of endless torment those poor boys were being inflicted with.

Vlad deliberately spooked teams of horses nearby that were hauling army supplies. The steeds let out shrill neighs and whinnies. They galloped away. The Turks looked up in surprise and pursued them. As soon as the coast was clear, Vlad sprang down into the clearing. With super human strength, he broke the chains in half and with one swipe of his fist, their shackles dropped to the ground. "GO! Run! You're free!" He yelled, throwing off his helmet. "Go now!" He urged the prisoners. The frightened, excited, tortured boys at first couldn't seem to move. Then, like a herd of while horses, they ran with all their might into the hills, fleeing for their lives.

"P-P-P..." Ingeras couldn't find his voice, as he gazed up at the man who'd saved him.

"It's me, Ingeras. It's me, son. I'm taking you home!" Vlad told him, unabashed tears in his eyes. Ingeras, too emotionally, physically, and mentally drained of any willpower, fell forward against Vlad's chest and fainted. Vlad cupped his face, then rising to his feet, he swiftly carried his precious son in his arms.

"Papa?" Sarai looked at him when he came to her. "Ingeras!" She jumped to her feet. "Is...is he..."

"He's exhausted." Vlad finished for her. "Let's get him home. Come, Sarai. We must leave here now, before they know what's happened!" Clinging to his waist with all her might, Sarai trotted alongside her brave father as he carried his son in his strong arms. Together, they fled the Turkish camp as fast as they possibly could, to get back home. They never looked back.

* * *

As they ran through the forest and the hills, Vlad saw dozens of the escapees, scattered through the countryside. What daunted on him more than anything was that some of them had found Turkish scouts and were beating them to a pulp with their bare hands, wounded by the blades or not. They'd been taken from their homes, flogged without mercy, and trained to be murderous robots. They were taking out their revenge on their own teachers. Vlad watched dismally, then shook himself to focus on his task at hand: getting his family back home.

Ingeras regained consciousness to find himself not in a Turkish prison camp, chained like an oxen, starved like a dog, and whipped like a slave! Not there, no. No, he looked up to see his father's face and felt his fathers loving hands clasped protectively around him. "P-P-Papa?" Ingeras croaked.

Vlad looked down at him with a sad smile and kissed his face. "It's all right, son. You're safe now." Vlad whispered. "I'll never let anything hurt you again! I never wanted this to happen. I didn't even know." Vlad blurted defensively, trying to avoid a repeat scenario he'd had with Sarai fearing him and blaming him for their dilemma. "As soon as I found out, I set out to find you. I've looked all over for you! I love you, Ingeras. I swear on my life, I do! You are my child."

Ingeras stared up at his father in confusion, anger, longing, and relief. "Take me home, Papa. Take me home!" He clung to his father.

* * *

They were nearing home when they had to carefully edge their way along a cliff, overlooking the deepest, most massive ravine they'd ever seen. Both children's grips locked around his waist, he carefully led them along. They turned the corner near a slippery edge, then froze in their tracks. Who should be standing in their way, but Mehmed and his comrades! Vlad's heart pounded. He stiffened. Ingeras and Sarai stood behind him, clutching his body. "You are very resourceful." Mehmed sneered. Sarai couldn't bear to look into his face. Not after the way he'd treated her and she'd thought he was gone forever! "But alas," Mehmed went on dramatically, "you have defied the great sultan. And now you must suffer the consequences."

Vlad gulped hard. His eyes pleaded along with anger. This man would not touch his children again! "Mehmed, do _not_ do this!" Vlad warned him in a foreboding tone. Mehmed chuckled.

"You are hardly in the position to make demands, Lord Impaler." He said.

"Papa, don't let them take us away again!" Ingeras cried out.

"Don't make me go back with him!" Sarai added her plea. They both trembled violently. Vlad put his arms around them and glared at Mehmed.

"You will pay for your act of treason." Mehmed said, cocking his nose in the air. Then, without warning, he dashed straight at Vlad and shoved him over the edge of the mountain! Vlad screeched in horror as he plummeted in midair, the wind draining the blood from his brain. Mehmed grinned smugly.

" _ **PAPA!"**_ Ingeras and Sarai screamed at the top of their lungs in terror as they watched their brave father fall into the abyss…

* * *

Vlad jerked upright in bed, bathed in a cold sweat, hyperventilating, his eyes etched with terror. He panted fearfully. He looked up at the roof of the canopy bed. He trembled violently. It was only a dream!

"Vlad?" Mirena's quiet voice was angelic music to his ears. She sat up and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right?" She asked with concern, alarmed at his panic.

"Y-yes." Vlad tried to nod, but all of his body muscles cramped then felt like butter.

"Lie back down." Mirena told him. He obeyed and let out a strangled gasp as his head hit the pillow. Mirena nestled close to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder. She softly ran her hand across his broad chest and soothingly caressed his breast bone. "Shh. I'm here." She said quietly. His breathing became less shallow as her mere presence, not to mention touch, began to very slowly calm him. This was not the first time Mirena had seen him like this. She'd seen it many times after his return to his people, these plaguing night terrors that haunted him. "It was a dream." She said to him.

"I...I know." Vlad nodded.

"Was it another flashback from your youth?" She asked cautiously.

"No." Vlad said simply. "Worse." He breathed. Mirena stared at him with empathy.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Vlad answered sadly. He gripped her free hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I just...want to forget it." Mirena was silent and just lay on him. He didn't say anything else for the longest time. Then he turned his head to her. "Mirena, did I do the right thing?"

"You saved the children, and our people." She said reassuringly.

"But..."

"You did it the wrong way, something you will have to make your peace with God about. But you gave me back my family, when I thought I was going to lose everything. I thank you for that!" Mirena smiled. She kissed his lips. Vlad smiled with tears in his eyes. His children were safe. They were safe. He'd protected them. He hadn't broken his promise. He'd kept it. His children _were_ safe!

* * *

 **Listening to Dracula Untold soundtrack on YouTube as I wrote this, tracks Sultan Mehmed, Mirena, and The Handover at different sections. Hope the ending made up for all the garbage he dreamed about! If this wasn't a dream, I definitely would've written much more detail into the emotions and atmospheres!  
**


End file.
